A Cold Case of Blaine Anderson
by Ekko-The-Extraordinaire
Summary: With this story comes a love triangle so deep, not even you can fill the hole that buries both Blaine's past and the secret that holds the key to the murder of his boyfriend. Will his past back fire and end the life he has spent to create?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **With this story comes a love triangle so deep, not even you can fill the hole that buries both Blaine's past and the secret that holds the key to the murder of his boyfriend. Will his past back fire and end the life he has spent to create?

**Author's Note: **To read this story, you must assume that Blaine and any other character from Glee is older than they appear to be on screen. Realize that all history and background information of these characters have and will be altered to enhance the plot of the story. I hope you have enjoyed what you've read so far. (Take the time to leave a review/comment.)

**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox, not me.

* * *

**A Cold Case of Blaine Anderson**

**-:-**

_This story is a work of fiction and any resemblance to persons, living or dead, or events is purely coincidental. _

_They are productions of the author's ingenious and creative imagination._

_ The unauthorized reproduction or distribution of this non-copyrighted work is kind of illegal._

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

_**Thursday, June 9, 2011**_

* * *

In Wicket Town the air was hot and humid. It was the beginning of summer and the trees were bright and green with very minimal people admiring them, unless behind the glass of a window. With the green trees all around her and only a one way path to follow, her daily work-out wasn't looking so good. The women had been going non-stop from jogging to running, taking breaks for air. She had been walking the 3 minutes she allowed herself until she started to jog again. The women's daily plan was to stay fit and if it's any conciliation, her wedding was in just a few months. Two months, 3 weeks and 2 days to be exact.

Tiffany Garcia was 24 years old with her future right in front of her. She had never had so much to look forward to. Tiff had a fiancé, a house with no debt, and best of all, she was pregnant. The only thing she really needed was a job. But, her fiancé was a full time accountant, so he had money.

As she awaits the beginning of her second trimester with her first baby, she knows she is ready for the new step in her life. You know; the step where she starts to gain weight and feel the baby kicking inside. Tiff had always wanted to be a soccer mom, but she had no idea it was so real.

All morning she had been battling hill after hill, following the path that seemed like it never ended. As she rounded the last corner she saw the opening of the beautiful park. Wicket's Family Community Center fit with indoor and outdoor swimming pools, tennis and racket courts, and even the walking tracks was the best attraction of Wicket Town until the town park was recently built. People will come here often until the season changes. The fall season is dreadful in Wicket Town, because there are cold fits and storms. Everyone in town can either be wrapped up in their warmest blankets or be frightened until Mother Nature decides to turn tables.

Even though Tiff's day has been full of sweat and tears, she was not looking forward to going up the final hill that she knew was just around the corner. But, this thought wasn't as big as the one she had been thinking about all week. You see, all week she had been thinking about Blaine Anderson, her best friend in the entire world.

You see, Blaine had been with her through it all. He was the one that drove her home when she got drunk for the first time, being the kind designated driver he always got chosen to be. And once when she was on menopause, he brought her chocolate just because she asked. He even covered for Tiff with her parents when she said she was going to a friends' house, but she actually went to Las Vegas with a boyfriend. (That's a long story.)

Blaine was the best, best friend ever. He had all the qualities she could ask for in a best friend. They actually grew up together. Yes, yes. They were the neighbors next door that played in the sandbox together. They had always gone to the same school, done the same after school activities, and even attended prom together because both of them didn't have dates.

They had lots of thing in common including, the nice curly brown hair, the awesome common sense that told them what not to wear, and that they are both bad with men. Blaine Anderson or as Tiff calls him Andy, had been 'MIA' for the last week trying to get over his break up with his boyfriend, Rex Alan; they had been having problems until Rex dropped off the face of the earth.

Blaine was the sleuth of the group. Only this time he was private investigating his own love affairs. Rex and Blaine had been together for about a year. They had live together for 8 months out of the year. Each day their love for each other made their relationship grow stronger. Until about two months previous to his disappearance, he had been having problems with drugs and alcohol. The drinking was heavy, leaving him coming home hours at a time, just to go right back to the bar. Too bad it was a 24/7 bar. He was only able to get drugs when he could afford it. Rex dared not ask Blaine for money after a past event that almost ended their relationship. He loved Blaine; but he loved drugs more.

He had come for a one night stand and left Blaine hopeless. This was a week ago as of yesterday. Tiff loved Blaine, but hated Rex. She wanted nothing to do with Rex, nor did she want Blaine to have anything to do with him.

Tiffany had finally gotten finished with her daily workout. She was walking toward the bench when she felt someone touch her shoulder. It was Jeremy Finch.

"Hello, Jeremy. How are you today?" Tiff said, while eyeing the bench just feet away from her. She really just needed to rest her feet.

"I'm great. How 'bout yourself?" He asked not even giving her time to answer. "I hear you're pregnant. Is that true? You know, my wife is pregnant, too. She's about 8 months."

"You know what! I'm not in the mood to play with you. Go play your mind games, elsewhere. I just got done jogging my life away, my best friend isn't responding to my calls, and you're annoying the shit of me." She had never yelled at anyone in public before. Come to think of it, she had never really yelled at anyone before. These darn hormones were only going to get worse.

She headed to the bench to do something she had planned to do before Finch started saying anything. Tiff reached the bench and something unexpected happened as she was sitting down. Her iPhone rang from her pocket. She had meant to change the ring, but she liked the cheesy Star-Wars ringtone her fiancé set for her. Tiff looked at the screen to see it displaying a name. It was Blaine Anderson's name. He was actually calling her for the first time in a week.

"Blaine Jacob Anderson, she greets him, very manneredly. This was the first time she had spoken to him, so she was able to be just as rude as she was with Finch. She never used his full name unless she was mad or hurt.

"Tiff, I have something to tell―, he said while being cut off by the rage of Tiffany.

"It's been a week. You've not even called to ask, _how are you doing? _, Tiff continues to rage being absolutely mad that Blaine hasn't called her.

"Listen, Tiff! He's dead."

Tiffany is shocked. She actually doesn't believe what she just heard. Had he actually said he was dead? How could this be?

"Blaine, what do you mean? You're not making any sense. Who are you talking about", she asks making sure she understands correctly.

"Rex. He's dead. I found his body and called the police. It's terrible! Tiff, I don't know what to do now!"

Tiff was scared. She didn't know how to respond to what he just said. She had already felt bad for Blaine's terrible relationship and that she hated the relationship he had, but now his life had changed. His life was crashing down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **With this story comes a love triangle so deep, not even you can fill the hole that buries both Blaine's past and the secret that holds the key to the murder of his boyfriend. Will his past back fire and end the life he has spent to create?

**Author's Note: **To read this story, you must assume that Blaine and any other character from Glee is older than they appear to be on screen. Realize that all history and background information of these characters have and will be altered to enhance the plot of the story. A review of the story is very much appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox, not me.

* * *

**A Cold Case of Blaine Anderson**

**-:-**

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

_**Saturday, June 11, 2011**_

* * *

Two days were passed since the accident. Blaine had been in his apartment for hours doing nothing, but thinking of the times he had with Rex. _Was it worth spending a year and a half of his life being with Rex?_

He lay still in his bed listening to the living room television. He must have not turned it off before bed. He had a migraine and his vision was blurred. The clock read 12:11 or 10:15; he didn't really know. His intentions of getting out of bed were very slim. His stomach felt empty, because he hadn't ate since yesterday afternoon. He sat himself up, "Rex, wake up." The pillow was under his blanket in the shape of a body.

Blaine kept seeing images of Rex lying in the backyard, wet and pale with blood on his white tank-top. To get his mind off of Rex, he went to the kitchen. The giant picture window that sat opposite of the kitchen bar was a perfect view of Wicket Town. You could see sky-scrapers lined up down Main Street. Beyond the tall buildings is farm land. The bright summer colors of trees and mountains in the distance. If he weren't feeling so ill, he might have painted it on a canvas.'

He attempted to make toast like Rex used to do. That was a big benefit of being with him. He put the perfect amount of butter and jam. He realized he was out of butter once he'd removed the slightly burned bread from the toaster. There was no butter; there was no jelly. Now for his breakfast was just slightly burnt bread. _Fantastic._

Going from cabinet to cabinet, Blaine looked for something else to eat. He found cereal, but the milk expired two days ago. He grabbed the milk carton and started to pour when he heard the local weather station say something about breaking news. "In local news, a young man, age 25, was found dead two days ago. Local town people say they heard gun shots nearby. There will be more to come about an autopsy report and what police may have missed." The news lady sounded pleased to be reading it from the prompter. Then again, they always sounded delighted to tell people about death and despair

Blaine ran to the TV. He didn't want to hear the made up lies. He clicked the remote to turn off the television. His mind was playing tricks. Instead of turning off the television, he'd only made the volume get louder. By the time Blaine could correctly turn off the television, two commercials had past.

"I can't believe it's not butter!" The television was mocking him. He turned to walk back to the kitchen, but there was no use. He hadn't been to the store in a week and he wasn't going to drink two day old milk. Besides, the overhanging of his body was sure enough reason why he shouldn't eat anything, right now. Blaine went back to his room.

Something in the pit of his stomach felt ghastly and he began to fell ill. He grabbed his cell phone that lay on the bedside table and ran to the bathroom. Within seconds, Blaine was on his knees begging for mercy as he threw up. He started to dial a number on his phone, but could barely mange, due to his constant vomiting.

The phone rang several times until a familiar voice answered, "Blaine, are you okay?"

"Tiff! I have 1991 emergency." He assumed she knew what that meant, because it had been a code emergency for many years, now. In fact, 1991 was only one of many code words and phrases the two of them created in high school. This one stood for the time they were sick from drinking at a party, that just so happened to be in the year 1991. And since then, this code word had been used to many times.

Tiffany had arrived in just minutes, delayed for shopping for her Grandmother's secret recipe. The recipe was guaranteed to get rid of even the toughest hangovers.

Blaine sat propped against the apartment door. His plan was to wait until he heard a knock and then somehow move away before falling asleep.

Tiff had turned the corner of the sight of apartment 73. She rushed to get to the door but dropped the bag that carried her ingredients.

"Shit!" She shouted as she bent down to pick everything up.

Blaine heard Tiff outside and stood up from the floor. He was weak and dizzy, but got the door open with no problem. "This is a pretty nice view of that round ass of yours."

"You need to shut-up, Blaine! You fucking scared me on the phone." Blaine adjusted his eyes from the light difference from inside and outside of the apartment.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I just know that I'm supposed to call you when I have a problem right? 1991." He gestured for her to come inside.

"Let me make you Mary's Mary, okay?"

The Mary's Mary is a bloody, originally made by Mary, Tiffany's grandmother. Blaine followed her to the kitchen and say on the counter top.

"Did you know that Rex is famous? He plays on my favorite TV show, Channel 4. Oh, and I'm famous, too. We were both on Channel 4. Miss Honey McCollum thought she would do a story on us." Blaine was a still tipsy and everything he said wasn't making any sense to Tiff. She had placed all the ingredients in the blender and pressed the 'on' button. The machine roared louder than the television sounded earlier. The noise gave Blaine a migraine. "That's really loud. Turn it off."

"Boo-hoo. I'm almost done." She turned the machine to a higher level to make him annoyed. Tiff handed him the drink. "Now, drink up! You and I are going to go on a trip."


End file.
